Found again
by Mischel
Summary: Arthur died, and Merlin is now, after 1400 years, still living in Camelot, in a forest. Camelot is now just ruin in the middle of this forest. But who are these 6 people, that look somehow familiar? And why are their names Bradley, Katie and Angel?


**Hi,**

**I'm back :) And this time with my first Merlin story :D So, this story is set after Merlin finale. It's my version of how can Arthur rise again. Well, how can all the main characters rise again. Well, not all the main characters, but it doesn't matter now... **

**And again I hope, you'll review this story. 'Cause I think this will be the longest story here (yet). I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes- I'm not native speaker. And names in this story are the names of actors from Merlin. So just if someone don't know:**

**Bradley-Arthur**

**Angel-Gwen**

**Katie-Morgana**

**Santiago-Lancelot**

**Rupert-Leon**

**Eoin-Gwaine**

**So, here we go! :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, if I do, Arthur would never die...**

**Story: Found again**

**by: Mischel**

* * *

„The king... is dead." said sir Leon with big sorrow in his heart to the silence in the hall. Gwen was sitting on the throne and was very sad, but brave too. She was looking at ring with sign of Pendragons, that Arthur gave her. She lifted her head and looked at her people, that just all lost their king. With this moment ended all the great years of great king Arthur Pendragon.

„Arthur is the once and future king..." said Merlin with tears in his blue eyes. He was sitting beside the Lake of Avalon. He was going there every day with hope in heart, that Arthur will rise again.

Merlin never lost the hope, and he never will...

* * *

Almost about 1400 years leter...

It was nice new day. The sun rose just 2 hours ago, and 6 friends, about 10 years decided to go play to the forest, near their home. Their names were Bradley, Angel, Katie, Rupert, Eoin and Santiago. They were all friends a long time now.

„What shall we play?" asked Katie, after they reached ther favourite place in forest.

„What about... King Arthur's legend." smiled Bradley. It was his favourite story.

„I want to be Guinevere!" said Angel and smiled. She alwas wanted to be Guinevere.

„And I will be your king Arthur" declared Bradley and bowed her.

„And who I will be?" asked Katie. And looked at Bradley.

„You're beautyful as Morgana Pendragon." said Santiago and smiled. Katie smiled too.

„Thanks my brave knight." said she.

„OK, we will be knights." said Rupert and pointed at Eoin, himself and Santiago.

„Brave knights!" corrected him Eoin and smiled.

* * *

Next 15 years later...

These 6 friends weren't children a long time now. They were adult. Bradley fell in love with Gwen, but never told her. When they were little, they were playing king Arthur's legend almost every day. But they stopped playing a long time ago. They were just talking about lots of things and were still going on their place to the forest.

Now they were there again.

„So... what shall we do?" asked Eoin.

„I don't know..." replied Angel.

„Hm... What about" started Bradley „play King Arthur's legend?" said he as a joke and smiled.

„Oh, shut up!" said they all and laughed.

„I know!" cried suddenly Angel „I've heard, that in the middle of this forest is very old and broke castle. And next to this castle is, old too, one cottage. And in that cottage... lives one old man. He's strange... I've heard."

„And what?" asked Rupert.

„You know! We can go there and explore that castle!" said Bradley with mischief smile on his face.

In this old cottage lives our Merlin. He lived all the 1415 year and never died. He's still waiting for Arthur's return. He's very old and sad now. Our Merlin or Emrys... or in the good old days Dragoon (the Great). How I said. He never lost hope. Hope always dies last. He's believing in Arthur's return and he's willing to wait forever, if he'll have to..

So our young heroes were coming closer and closer to the ald castle. They were talking and laughing. And then, they arrived there.

„Beautyful..." said Katie. The Castle was really big, and maybe, somewhere in the past, was more beautyful. But now, it was rather ruin. Still, it was beautyful ruin.

„Here we go!" smiled Angel and they started walking into the castle. They were exploring the castle about 2 hours, before they all stood in front of the old cottage.

„So... here's living the old man?" asked Bradley.

„Yeah, I've heard, he's very old and doesn't want to talk to anybody." said Angel and was still staring at that cottage in front of her.

Merlin was in his cottage sitting and reading one of many books about King Arthur. He read them almost all. He always took a pencil and was correcting each one. Sometimes he was correcting one even whole day. 'Cause it was almost all wrong.

He lifted his head and looked to the window. He's heard some voices. He stood up and walked closer to the window. When he saw some person, he mumbled:

„What are they doing here... Camelot is dangerous..." Yes, that castle was Camelot. Well, long time ago it was Camelot. Now, it was rather Camelot's ruin. But still, Merlin never left it and he stayed here. Beside his old home. A place, where so many great things happened.

He came to the door, grabbed a stick, that was laying on shelf and went out.

„Who are y..." His heart skipped a beat. He was looking at Bradley. _Arthur! Arthur! Really Arthur! He's back! ...Arthur! _Thought he. He was totally speechless. He just opened his mouth and eyes widely. The stick fell from his hand on the ground.

„What's with him?" whispered Bradley to Angel.

„I don't know... I said, that he's strange and... old..." said she.

Merlin started to cry. He had to sit down on the grass.

„A... A... Arthur!" said Merlin and looked at Bradley.

„What? I'm not Arthur." said Bradley, but Merlin continued.

„And... and Gwen and Morgana and Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot!" cried Merlin, He didn't care about Morgana, that was with them. He was just lucky. Really lucky. „All the years..." whispered he. Now he was crying and smileng too.

They came closer to him and sat down next to him.

„Hm... listen." started Bradley „We'r not Arthur and Gwen and Morgana and... ehm... we're not they..."

„Of course you are..." protested Merlin, but then he realized something „Oh... you were born again... so... you don't know who I am..." now he looked very sad, old and tired. But then, suddenly his face lit up. He got an idea.

„Wait... I'm... I'm sorcerer... I can make myself younger! About... about 1415 years!" cried he, stood up, and walked as fast as he could to his cottage. He was counting every year, since Arthur's dead. And noone can ever understand, how hard it was...

„What?" said they all in the same moment.

„Come with me!" said Merlin and didn't even turn around. So they all stood up and followed him inside.

Merlin started to prepare some herbs and other things, to make a potion. He was runnung across his whole cottage for strange things, just like Gaius, long time ago... Before he died.

„Finish!" smiled Merlin and held in his hand a little bottle of weird purple liquid.

„Finish what?" asked Eoin and looked at Merlin.

„My potion." smiled Merlin even more. „Oh... wait, just one more thing"

„What thing?" asked Katie.

„... a spell." looked Merlin at her.

„A... spell?" asked Bradley „No, wait... you're kidding... you must be... kidding"

„No, I am not" replied Merlin with serious expression. „Just... just remember..." he closed his eyes and then suddenly open „Gatcha!" smiled he. He closed eyes once more and drank the liquid. Then he started to say the spell:

„_Miht dagan bepecce me. Adeadap pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!_" said he and his eyes flashed gold. His body started to make itself younger and now he looked like our young Merlin.

„What... how..." was the only thing, that Angel managed to say. They all were totally speechless. They all had just opened mouths and were staring at the new young man in front of them.

„That's me!" said Merlin and looked at each one with happy face.

„Who... are... you?" asked Bradley and just continued staring.

„Oh, you know my name..." smiled Merlin and suddenly started to shine with white glow. They all started to shine. Destiny's work. It wasn't cause by Merlin's potion. Then they suddenly stopped shining and were just looking at each other. Bradley looked at Merlin and smiled.

„Merlin?" asked he. „Merlin! My Merlin! My stupid Merlin!" cried he and hugged Merlin strong. Merlin hugged him too and Bradley had tears in eyes.

„Arthur?" asked suddenly Angel.

„Gwen?" said Bradley and turned to his wife to hug her too.

„I'm Lancelot..." said Santiago. It was really strange. Suddenly, they felt like they had two lifes. Double memories.

It was the luckies day for them all. They found each other again. They were all very happy. And Morgana wasn't evil anymore. She was a good friend. Just like she was, before she found out about her magic in the past.

That was the day, when they remembered. And it was the end of Merlin's waiting.

For Merlin and all his friends, who died.

Now are they alive again.

And together.

* * *

**Yeah, I was right. This story was a bit longer, than I thought. But it's good. So I hope you liked it all, and once again: sorry for my grammar mistakes I'm not native speaker and please please please review. Reviews make me happy :) The spell I used in this story is a real one from merlin wikia...**

**And one more thing. **

**I know it was yesterday, but anyway-Happy Birthday Bradley! :D**


End file.
